


Through Fire and Flames

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Battle, Battle of Hogwarts, Blood and Violence, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Final Battle, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Points of View, Post-Battle, Violence, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts: everyone's point of view.Oneshot





	Through Fire and Flames

Harry Potter was frozen in Dumbledore's office, one of his hands still dipped in the icy gel of the pensieve. He was rigid. It was all way too much to take in right now. What he did manage to realize though was that Dumbledore, someone he looked up to--hell even someone he trusted, had just kept him alive, to die. Like a pig for the slaughter, to use Snape's words. 

And speaking of him, Snape! Who knew that ever since Voldemort had threatened his mother way back then that he'd actually been good? 

The images of Lupin, Tonks, Fred, a lll the others who had died, who lay dead in the Great Hall, forced their way back into Harry's mind then... Death, it seemed, was impatient for him. And the sooner he went to see Voldemort to die, the better. Then and only then may the war finally end.

* * *

Draco Malfoy gripped the back of Potter's robes like his very life depended on doing so. Which it did, actually. They sped out of the burning, demolished Room of Requirement. He prayed that Potter was as good a flier as he had boasted he was for so many years.

Draco could not believe just how close he'd come to dying. He could not believe that Crabbe of all people had let this happen. He could not even begin to fathom why Potter and his friends would want that stupid tiara thing...

And most of all, he couldn't believe that it'd been Potter who had risked his own life to save him. They had never been buddies, after all, and that was putting it nicely.

Draco was gasping and in a cold sweat by the time they finally flew out of the room to safety. He was shaken, and sick and nauseous, but thank god he was alive. He owed this all to Potter. And he would be eternally grateful, whether he liked it or not. 

* * *

Hermione Granger glanced at Ron Weasley and wondered what he was thinking as they made their way trough the Chamber of Secrets. The tunnels smelled dank and musky. The dangers of them in particular were long over, from about five years ago when they themselves were only twelve. Right now the two of them were looking for Basilisk fangs, as many as they could find, to destroy the Horcruxes. 

She turned to him and their eyes met. Suddenly they threw away their bundles and embraced each other. Their lips met then too, and even in the middle of the worst battle of their lives, Hermione knew she was happy. She knew too that whatever happened and whoever died today...she would always have Ron. She would always love him with all of her heart, and death couldn't separate that.

* * *

Severus Snape looked into the slitted eyes of his enemy without fear, with defiance. A weak smile twisted his face--because he knew something that the Dark Lord didn't: Snape would win either way. If he was murdered he would get to see Lily again...Lily, who had been murdered by the shell of a man before him. If he was spared, which seemed really unlikely right now, then he would be able to protect Lily's son.

So as the invisible cage broke and the giant snake came down with a thud, he pictured Lily. Lily how it'd been before before everything went to hell. Lily when everything between them was still okay... He was ready to die.

* * *

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom stood fighting two of Voldemort's Death Eaters side by side. Luna reached out and took one of Neville's hands just then. His were rough and bloody but she didn't care. She had always loved him ever since they were partnered two years ago in Harry Potter's DA class. If she died, she wanted him to know.

Just like that the fight resumed. It was just that one act of kindness that caused them to fight harder and stronger than they ever had before. Because they had something worth fighting for: each other.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy stifled a sob and let herself be pulled through the remnants of what had once been a castle. Her husband Lucius called out for their son Draco in an increasingly panicked voice. Even though the Dark Lord expected them to fight because Lucius was a Death Eater himself, they openly resisted, at least right now. If Draco was hurt or worse...they could never be able to forgive themselves. She caught a glimpse of her husband's pale, terrified face; she knew exactly how he was feeling. Seventeen was too young to die. Right now though, all they could do was hope. 

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange did nothing short of scoff at her new opponent. This woman was honestly short and fat. It would be quick for her to kill her, just as she had killed her son--Fred, she thought his name was. It was war. What did Molly expect? But this? This was just pathetic. Bellatrix at least wanted a partner with her same level of skill. She was too good for this. 

She shrieked out a mix of taunts and curses, as she literally danced between the green light of the killing curse. She was as mad as her master, no surprise there. And she was so preoccupied with making fun of poor Fred that she didn't notice the green light until it hit her in the chest. By then it was too late. Her eyes seemed to bug out of her skull. Time stood still. 

And then Bellatrix toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed at the loss of his last, best lieutenant. 

...and Voldemort screamed.

* * *

Percy Weasley shook his head over and over again. He had to get them out. The terrible images in his head... It wasn't real. It just couldn't be. War was bad enough with Dumbledore dead and Harry Potter running around somewhere in the castle. 

But Fred? How could life be so cruel? Fred had never done anything wrong in his life, certainly not to deserve a death life like this. Angry tears ran down his face as Percy looked down at his little brother's body, the ghost of his laugh still etched upon his face... It was all just too much.

Percy struggled not to cry harder as he and Harry moved Fred's body into a sheltered part of the castle cupboard. He'd have to stay there for the rest of the battle. He wouldn't have wanted his body to have been wrecked.

Suddenly a blinding fury gripped Percy. He would kill the person who did this. Without any sort of remorse too. But first he needed to think about his family. Ron already knew. But everyone else didn't yet--Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny. And what about George...? Fred's twin would die too when he heard about this. They'd been inseparable. Again, the strong anger gripped Percy; he was frail and exhausted, but he would avenge Fred's death.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was curled up, sulking, in the prison that the Room of Requirement currently was right now. This was so unfair! How could her parents do this to her? Yeah, she was only sixteen, but she knew perfectly well how to fight. Why didn't anyone believe her? 

All her friends and family were out there. They were fighting for everyone they cared about, including herself. And she just watched the outside and the battles in the castles from a safe zone. She was trapped in worst possible way.

Suddenly though, she had a terrible thought: what if someone she knew actually died? This was war, after all... What if it was her mum or dad, or one of her brothers? They were all family. It would break her heart. And what if something happened to Hermione? She was like a sister to her. Or what about anyone else from the Order of the Pheonix--or one of the Hogwarts staff? 

Wait. What if Harry was dead? She had to push those thoughts away. They would be okay. They had to be.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks (Lupin) lay gasping on the floor. Her husband Remus was close by, she knew that, but she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Of course though that wasn't nearly all; her own aunt Bellatrix, and the Death Eater Dolohov, leered at her unpleasantly. 

Why had she even come to this goddamn Battle? Tonks thought between a mixture of anger and pain. But just as quickly she answered her own question: to find Remus. He was the only one who mattered here right now. He was the love of her life.

She was momentarily distracted by the battle, but suddenly Dolohov pointed his wand at Remus and muttered something. It was too fast for either one of them to react, to try and protect him. Tonks screamed; after her husband had fallen, Bellatrix turned to her niece and lifted her own wand almost lazily. 

Tonks writhed and screamed in pain that came from everywhere, much worse than last time--her arms, legs, chest... Her lower belly gave a particularly bad twinge of pain just then. She had recently given birth about a month ago. In retrospect, she really shouldn't be doing this... Too late now.

Suddenly it was all gone as soon as it had came. And then everything went black. 

* * *

Fred Weasley glanced back at his brothers Percy and Ron, and their friend Harry (Potter). He was grinning. It was the wrong time to grin, and normally he wouldn't be, but hey: he was still alive! They were momentarily out of danger in one of the biggest wizarding battles in history. With all that being said, Fred felt a little guilty that he didn't know if the rest of his family was still all right or not. But right now, it was okay. They were safe. 

_BOOM!_

Suddenly there was a giant explosion; dirt, rock, and dust flew everywhere and made Fred choke. He couldn't see at all. He could hardly breathe. He felt himself be blown backwards by the sheer weight of everything. The back was his head was slammed against the castle wall. Pain exploded onto his whole body. He couldn't move.

As the dust cleared and he blinked blood out of his eyes, Fred saw the rough outline of a woman. He closed his eyes, but he could still see the bright flash of green through his eyelids. He felt the curse hit his chest.

And then he was dead. 

* * *

Colin Creevey knew two things. Well, he knew more than only two things, but these were the two things of what he was thinking about right now. Makes sense? Good. One was that he didn't really like to be told no. And the other was after all these years he still idolized Harry Potter. 

So automatically he wanted to stay behind and fight You-Know-Who's Death Eaters! Shouldn't that be his choice, and not some petty teacher's? Normally Professor McGonagall wasn't a petty teacher, but...she had told him no. She thought he was too young. He just had to disobey, just this once. 

As all the other underage witches and wizards were being sent home, he slipped out of line and back into the castle. After all, nothing that bad could really happen to him...right?

* * *

George Weasley saw his family crowded around something on the floor of the wrecked castle. He walked closer even though he was half scared of just what he'd end up finding. Then Bill shuffled closer. Bill was strong and tough-looking, and he was the oldest brother out of all of them. George had never seen him cry and he hadn't wanted to. But he was now. He was sobbing. 

Bill embraced George. And George was about to ask just what had happened, but that was when he saw it. He saw him. George pulled away from Bill just then. 

He stumbled to the body and felt his knees buckle but hell he didn't care. The family around him murmured things--some comforts, some just more grief, but he took no notice. As if in a dream, George reached out and touched Fred's forehead. He was ice cold. George's eyes widened and now the tears began to fall down his cheeks. 

And he screamed a scream that he had never made in the past.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks stumbled wearily through the doors of what had once been Hogwarts, her month-old grandson Teddy in her arms. She could feel him starting to stir in his blanket. Really, the only reason why she had returned was to bring her daughter Dora and Dora's husband Remus home again.

She was greeted almost immediately by Molly Weasley. Molly took her hand, and led her into another room--a dark room for the dead. Molly paused beside one of the rows, and kissed her son Fred's forehead.

Molly paused a second time. She took Teddy from Andromeda's arms. She looked down. Even before she registered what she was seeing, she felt her tears come. 

There was Dora, pale and peaceful in the dim light... There was Remus, his hand outstretched as if still trying to protect her even now... Suddenly she regretted how harsh she'd treated him before. But now they were gone.

Andromeda held her grandson, the only thing she had left of them, and cried.

* * *

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle--much better known by now as Lord Voldemort--looked at the skinny teenaged boy who had stood up to challenge him. That's just it, part of him sneered. He was only a child, barely eighteen. But Tom (we'll call him that for now) knew better than that. Because this child had almost caused his own downfall sixteen years ago. And then he'd found out his secret about the horcruxes, along with that arsehole Dumbledore...

The point was, it was only the two of them left now. Tom, and Potter.

They dueled and relied on pure skill and strength. All around them both Death Eaters and Order members had stopped their own individual battles to watch. And then as suddenly as the vicious duel had began, it was over. 

And Tom was no more. 

* * *

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt stared around in honest-to-god shock at the Great Hall in Hogwarts: people were eating with their families, or mourning the dead...so many dead...

Someone nudged him on the arm, and just like that he was handed an oddly shaped lime green bowler's hat: the Minster of Magic's hat. Kingsley had no idea that the election was even still going on. But he couldn't turn this down. At long last, everything was over. 

He saw the Weasleys gathered around Fred's body. He saw his dear friends Remus and Tonks laid out with the dead. Neville Longbottom, one of the young survivors of the battle, passed. He was carrying the body of Colin Creevey over his shoulder. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy fussed over their son Draco who had almost died himself. But it was all much bigger than Hogwarts. 

Around the country, the imperius-ed were back to themselves. The Death Eaters who had survived were being rounded up, or fleeing for their freedom. The innocent who were in Azkaban like Luna Lovegood's father were being released. 

A centaur who had taught at Hogwarts before, Firenze, lay quivering in the corner, happy for some peace. Hagrid's half brother Grawp peered in through a shattered window at the crowd, and people were throwing food into his laughing mouth. 

Kingsley smiled to himself, and placed the bowler hat on his head. 

Things were going to be okay now. 


End file.
